moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ithel
|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |image = Unknown-18.png||Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} '''Ithel the Shrewd '''was a Scarlet inquisitor previously employed by Grand Inquisitor Isillien. Ithel's chief role was in the research and appraisal of potential threats to armed combatants, documenting the capabilities of enemies to a thorough degree. After the Scarlet Crusade was driven from Hearthglen, he lead his own personal forces, later swearing allegiance to the Army of the Truthful. History The enigmatic, strange, and haggard priest known as Ithel the Shrewd was an odd contrast among the scrappy and young insurgents he watched over. It was often difficult to believe that he once carried a prestigious role. Ithel is scarcely shy when it comes to his service under Grand Inquisitor Isillien himself. His well-spoken experience as both councilman and ecclesiastical official provided him with a natural penchant for the aggressive enforcement of his own authority, and dealing with accompanying dissent. Stealing from Thieves Following the fall of Hearthglen, Ithel was without a home, but not without a plan. Gloeckner's Charge--former Scarlet territory recently captured by the Argent Crusade at the time--became the inquisitor's immediate interest upon gaining a notable following of militants. Though he did conduct a campaign of terror and violence against the surrounding hamlet, he knew that victory through pure attrition was a fool's errand, especially with the meager numbers his force had. Ithel had little affinity for military and soldierly conduct, despite his aptness for zeal and brutality. His sharp cunning and elusive guile were the sharpest swords in his arsenal, both of which he used with deadly effectiveness; the bloody takeover of Gloeckner's Charge would ultimately earn his epithet 'the Shrewd.' Ithel's Gambit Ithel began a campaign of guerrilla attacks against the bordering Argent settlements west of Felstone. The minor aggression slowly grated the patience of the commanding forces within Gloeckner's Charge, who would soon attempt to reach terms of negotiation with the man at the helm of these terrorizing acts. Despite the inquisitor's manpower dwindling significantly in his reckless campaign, he was steadfast in his goals to tax the Argents' patience. It would eventually come to that very boiling point, where residents of the settlement quickly became worried and exhausted with the ever-present dread constant attacks had brought. Ithel was familiar with the mindset of armistice, and presumed the Argents' natural reluctance toward overt demands issued from someone whom they deemed a criminal and a terrorist. Thus, he made a humble request for safe passage through the hamlet itself, allowing him to extract his militia and seek a peaceful resolution, though he had no intention on keeping the promises accompanying the honeyed words. The Argents would have been far more wary, had they not recently repelled a recent siege, where they seemingly stymied most of the threat the Scarlet incursion posed. Much to the unsuspecting soldiers' chagrin, Ithel had merely been setting his pieces upon the proverbial chessboard. Though the inquisitor continued to adamantly assure his cease-fire, the majority of his insurgents rallied to ambush the surrounding settlements left undefended during a coordinated escort. Not accounting for such a vicious display from a seemingly pious man, the Argents were none the wiser as they were overwhelmed and slaughtered in cold blood, bringing Gloecker's Charge to its knees. Ithel promptly assumed command of his newly acquired base of operations, claiming it in the name of the Scarlet Crusade. The Army of the Truthful made their expansion into the area, a group whom the inquisitor gladly swore his allegiance to. Death Following the Alliance's attack upon the Truthful settlement of Gloeckner's Charge, Ithel was taken prisoner by agents of the Shadowtalon Company. He died during his captivity. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Inquisitor Category:Priests Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Deceased Category:Clerics